Talk:Darktan II
I want my own talk page, so you may all say hello to your new Emperor of the USA. Use the Leave Message spell to contact me please. From the Destroyer of Worlds, -- Friends *Herbert Horror *WitchyPenguin *Robo-Gary *Manny Peng *Dark *Eray *Xary *coool41 *Craáin Sensei *Metal Explorer *Metal Max1537 *Jackio (but I'm against you) *Chill57181 (We made friends already, didn't we?) *Mectrixctic *Foamy von Injoface *Maddieworld X *Shelfy *Willie Watt *12yz12ab X *WishFlyX *XFan12345 *Abrc0X Write your name here to be my friend! Enemies *Explorer *Fred *Dan *Newman *Spider880 *Mr. Unknown *Ernie *Link *Ford Car *Metalmanagor *Metalmanager *Professor Zlo Shroomsky *Melvin Turtleheimer *G's Family (except for Xary) *Sensei's Family (except one of us) *Luce *Tails6000 *Austin8310 *Spy Guy Pers *Max 1537 *Spark the Puffle *Max 1537's Puffles (all of us) *Speeddasher *Sonicspine31 *Fake Tails6000 *Kwiksilver (Your worst nightmare) *Sprocket (Prepare to OWNED, fool) *Kentucky McIntosh (I say I say, you goin' down like my fish in grease) *The Leader (Darktan is a animal which I like to call "The Devil".) *Lobelia Sackville (This continent isn't big enough for the two of us!) *Idoreconise (How such a creature can live in the USA?) * The Time Director (You're not messing with time). *Stevie Falcon I (come and get me) *League of Super Penguins (Well your boned(p.p.to) *Sagjig *Great Lee (Your only good for eating, like all penguins) *Mectrixctic *Xorai (nemesis like-hate thing) *Lord Fishstick *Phycic (You never obliterated the Willie Trigger!) *Willy the Penguin *Shadow the Penguin *Xorai *Flywish *EDFan12345 *Akbaboy Write your name here to be OBLITERATED! Darktan! Hello! This is Bellina, you know, the biggest Mary Sue in the world, if I am one. But anyway, you remember a few hours ago I joined your army. How do you think that will work out? -Bellina Please Reply Great The old Darktan finally went away NOW YOU!!!!!! I JUST CANT GET A BREAK! *waddles away angry* -Xorai Hello. I would to join your army.--12yz12ab X What i can do I can do what any x-creature can do. Like telekinesis. --12yz12ab X Hwi Iwt sweems thwat Xworai iws mwakwing mwe dwespwise ywou. I will destwoy hwim fwor woo and we will wule thwe world!!!!! BWAHWAHWAHWA! --Rwadclwaw1 (Gwoo!) Xorai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Flywish (Talk to me here) *Giggles* --Snowclaw (walks over, pushes into water, turns into icecube) lets go home radclaw and thaw you out, hopefully (drags home) -Xorai Hello,again. I will create an army of my favorite penguins that are evil. It will be called 12yz12ab X's Army. You will be an honorary member.--12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare I wish to be your ally! --WishFlyX Would you shut up WishFlyX? Your army is epic fail against mine. --Flywish I'm coming for you Darktan! I'm coming for you, and peace will finally be restored to Antarctica! --EDFan12345 Xorai Can I help you destroy Xorai and his army? Just for now untill we destroy him. Then I will train at his base then we will come for you. I wanna help you for now. just until we destroy Xorai. This is about Radal not Xorai actually. --Flywish I have no choice either. --Sonic Xtreme WEY!!! If woo could wave a wogo what would it bwe? - Manny Peng TranslatioN;If you could have a logo, what would it be? -Corai Grrr... You and you're puny army might be a target for me to attack. Be prepared,because you might get attacked. Gary the Gaget Dude NEVER! I WILL DEFEAT YOU SOON!-12yz12ab X Hey Can I join in the evil? trade hey,ill give you this real working OP soup if you give me 3 of your soliders for my army :D -NinjaHoppa